1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of detecting an etch by-product and methods of manufacturing a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A MRAM device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure, which may be formed by a physical etching process such as an ion sputtering.